


Alex's Classification

by BabyScarlet



Series: Classification's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, DDLG, Eventual Sexual Content, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScarlet/pseuds/BabyScarlet
Summary: A sequel to Charlotte's Classification inspired by PacifierMouth's existing work called Harry Potter and the Classification Potion. This is my own version of a similar world that takes place in a later generation.Alex navigate's life at Hogwarts as an Omega after her classification is declared. And she's already been claimed by her Alpha Aaron. Once the most feared Quidditch player on the pitch, she now must learn what it means to be a submissive classification and allow her Alpha the control her body demands.Starts out relatively slow but will pick up with time. It is suggested that you read Charlotte's Classification first to be able to understand certain parts of the story and get to witness the corelating time lines. Could be read stand alone but the begining might be a touch confusing.Chapter titles indicate POV for the chapter.





	Alex's Classification

Me and Aaron leave Xander and Charlotte’s new place so we can go get some dinner. I’m holding Aaron’s hand for some comfort and squeeze it, not liking leaving Charlotte in an unfamiliar state. She’s more vulnerable now, and while I trust Xander to care for her, that prick who lived is also there. Aaron must have noticed me being lost in my thoughts cause next thing I know he’s pushing me against the nearest wall.

“Just so you know, I’ll still be bruising your ass for earlier. Let’s see here, yelling at a teacher, disrespecting your Alpha, nearly waking up Charlotte, teasing Xander, so many things to be punished for. I wonder if you’ll want to sit at all tomorrow,” Aaron gets that dark look in his eyes, the one that says I’m screwed, I like to call them his angry Alpha eye’s. I saw them a few times today, though I got out of punishment for the most part.

“Shit!” was my simple reply.

“I might have to get creative too, just to make sure the lesson sinks in,” he smirks.

“Fuck!” I hiss. “Shit! Fuck!”

“Regretting your earlier decisions yet?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good, that’s a start. Now let’s go get dinner. I’ll punish you after,” Aaron begins to guide me to the dining hall again.

We arrive at dinner shortly after the meal had started and Aaron escorts me over the Ravenclaw table so I can eat. He leaves me with a gentle kiss to the head and reminder to actually eat something. Aaron then goes over to the Gryffindor table and starts eating on his own near the other members of his Quidditch team. I eat with my own team and the gossip about Charlotte makes its way down to me. It didn’t take long for someone to actually ask me about it.

“Hey Alex, did you hear about Charlotte? I can’t believe she’s a Little,” the random Ravenclaw asked me, knowing I was the one who got to be the closest to her in our time here.

“I heard after school. Xander is her Caregiver right now. I can’t say I’m particularly shocked to hear that she’s a Little, but I am shocked she presented so early. She’s been struggling with it. That’s why she and Xander aren’t here for dinner. They’re eating in their new apartment that’s acting as their shared dorm room. Harry Potter is monitoring them to make sure it’s a good fit. That way if it isn’t, they’re more likely to know before Charlotte is too attached to Xander,” I reply honestly.

“Yeah but how is she gonna become the next Minister of Magic now?” Someone else asks and I snap a little, knowing it’s what she was working so hard for and knowing it’s not something she can viably do anymore.

“She can’t!” I bite at them. “She physically can’t be Minister anymore! You never know when she’ll slip into Little space so she can’t be Minister!”

“Okay, sorry,” they all look at me weirdly and I huff, looking at my plate which is no longer appetizing. My best friends’ dreams shattered with one potion. It wouldn’t have been easy with any other non-dominant classification, but she still could have been minister. She literally got classified as the only classification that can’t be Minister. The only one that is impossible to maintain a steady job. Even pets could have a job in the right location or could’ve run for office. Arms come around my shoulders shortly after I let my thoughts wander.

“Alex, are you okay?” Aaron asks me, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine,” I try to shrug him off.

“Alex don’t lie to me,” he warns.

“It’s nothing. I just realized how different things are gonna be for Charlotte from now on. I feel bad for her,” I sigh and lean into him. My entire table stares at me, weirded out by my relationship with a Gryffindor.

“Do you want to leave? We don’t have to stay here, not if you need to get out of here,” Aaron strokes my hair a bit, moving it off my face.

“Can we?”

“Of course. Come on, we’ll go relax alone somewhere,” Aaron gently guides me away from the table and out of the dining hall. Right now, no one is in the dorms but there are other places we can go to be alone, so we decide to go to the clock tower. Aaron holds me close as we look out over the grounds from high above. I rest my head on his chest as I sit in his lap on the ground.

“I thought you were gonna bruise my ass after dinner,” I comment, feeling slightly cheeky and wanting the distraction.

“Dinner is still going on. You need to relax right now and work through the thoughts in your head. I know there’s a lot that you’re processing still. It’s not like you’ve had much time to process your own classification, let alone Charlotte’s which was thrust on top of yours. You deserve the time to try and process what all of this means. You don’t get another year as a student at Hogwarts. Most people consider you to be in a classification that means you will be staying home all day. I know that’s not what you want. I plan on talking to McGonagall soon to make plans for next year, but you need to think on how you want to handle these things. I want you to feel comfortable with your own classification and want you to process everything that has happened today. So, we’re gonna take the time for that now. I’ll take care of my promise, you take care of you,” Aaron holds me close and explains this to me gently.

I sigh and close my eyes to think about what he just said. He’s right, I haven’t even considered my own classification. I forgot that I will be forced to leave at the end of this year and Aaron will be coming back, heck he’ll be staying for an extra couple months at the start of what would be an eight year. I’d be apart from him then, unless we got permission like Charlotte did and get a special dorm for us. Most places won’t hire me because I’m an Omega and will be going into heat regularly. I’ll be going into heat, which means I’ll be having sex with my Alpha. There is so much I hadn’t previously considered. I was just letting life happen. I should have considered more what my own classification means. I can now feel the heat pooling in my cheeks from the thought of my impending first heat. I know Aaron would help me get suppressants or get through it without sex if I asked him to, but I don’t know if I want that. And how could I give up Quidditch? I’ve dreamed of being a professional Quidditch player and try to convince Charlotte to coach the team. She’s the one that gave me my crazy intense and helpful training regimen for my current time and needs. She made me the crazy good seeker that I am today.

“Do you think I could keep playing Quidditch?” I finally ask him, and he sighs.

“I’m not going to tell you no because I know how much you love to play; however, I will say that I’m going to be very reluctant and want to remove you from the game often. Considering I’ll be on an opposing team it’ll be harder then, but still. Do your best not to get injured and I’ll help you fight to keep playing. Deal?” Aaron moves to look me in the eyes.

“Deal,” I smile at him before I settle into his chest again. He said he’ll help me fight to play Quidditch. So at least I have the chance to not just be some housewife waiting for my husband to come home. That still leaves what I’ll do if he can’t get permission for me to stay in the building with him. Will I be forced to be watched by his family, or mine, to make sure I don’t go crazy without my Alpha? Omega’s physically need to have regular contact with their Alpha’s once they have been claimed. And while I may not have been marked yet, I had no doubt that we would share a mating mark by this time next month. He doesn’t strike me as the type of Alpha that would leave much to chance. I sit here thinking about what my classification will mean for me over the course of dinner taking place several floors below me. But the clock strikes 8 and Aaron sighs.

“Alright, I have a promise to keep. You aren’t getting out of this,” he tells me as he stands up, acting as though I weigh nothing. I know for a fact I am a solid 135 of muscle so he’s decently strong.

“Come on, just this once,” I give him what muggles refer to as Puppy eyes and he just chuckles and shakes his head.

“I let you get away with a lot today. But you need something to remind you of your position, and to remember to treat others with respect,” Aaron tells me as he holds me tightly against his chest. “I’m going to have you hold the railing with both hands, bent over, and legs spread. Do you understand?” I nod and gulp my fear down. “Good, go and get into position.” I move to do as told, realizing it’ll only get worse if I resist. He comes up behind me and rubs my back eventually moving to my ass before he leans down to talk to me in my ear. “Considering we haven’t officially made any rules, and the fact this is your first time, I’m going to go easy on you. You’ll get five for your behavior towards Professor Longbottom, five for teasing Xander, and ten for disrespecting me. A total of twenty for what should be so much more. You didn’t simply disrespect me, you threatened to change Alpha’s after accepting my claim. You didn’t just tease Xander; you almost woke up Charlotte and tried to blame me for not telling you sooner despite my not being a mind reader. And your behavior with Professor Longbottom verged on bullying. You’re lucky I’m being lenient here. I won’t be in the future. After every swat you will apologize and then thank me. Just to allow the punishment to sink in better. Do you understand?” I nod and he moves back. “Use your words.”

“I understand Alpha,” I tell him. I take a deep shuddering breath before I feel the first hard swat he landed on my ass. “AH! I’m sorry Alpha, thank you for my punishment.” One down, nineteen more to go. Each swat was harder than the last, if that was possible, and the further in we got, the harder it was to say the required words. Finally, he hit me for the last time tonight. “Nn! I’m sorry Alpha, thank you for my punishment!” I refuse to cry. I’m too proud for that.

“Okay,” he guides me to stand and holds me, my head in his chest. “I’m sorry I had to do that. We’ll discuss actual rules tomorrow. For now, I’m just going to hold you again. As much for my comfort as for yours, alright?” He asks for my permission. He wants my consent, and comfort just as much as he wants me. A fact that makes me glad to have him as my Alpha.

We stand there a while, him holding me in his arms, till curfew approached. He then walked me back to my dorm and kissed me goodnight outside the entrance to my common room, leaving shortly after for his own dorm.


End file.
